Are you crazy!
by Reshop Heda
Summary: When Skye and Natasha go on a mission, things get rough and Skye is thrown into a dangerous situation. One mission, one kidnapping attempt, three siblings. Can her siblings save her? 2nd in 'the maximoffs' series


**Hi guys.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **2nd in 'the maximoffs' series.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Skye had been staying with the avengers for three weeks now. She had become fast friends with everyone, especially the black widow, to which everyone was shocked by as she was normally the most hostile of the avengers. She had challenged Stark to a hack off, which had ended up in several rematches due to Tony being a sore loser. Doctor Banner was helping her with keeping her emotions in check and handling her powers. Rhodey loved her after she hacked into Tony's suit while he was testing it and made him hit himself in the face a few times. Sam loved hanging out with her, as he thought she was the most laid back and cool person on the avengers facility. Cap liked her because he said she reminded him of a great woman that he used to know, not that anyone knew who he meant. And Pietro and Wanda just loved having her back in their lives.

Skye was sitting in her new bunk on her bed, when Natasha barged in.

"Jesus Nat, you could knock" Skye complained but with a smile on her face

"Shield found Ward" the redhead said. Skye's smile dropped off her face "Coulson thought you might like to be the one who gets to bring him in"

Skye nodded and Natasha continued "He's sending me in with you"

"Okay, when?" the brunette asked

"Now" she replied

"Okay" Skye nodded "Let's go get the son of a bitch"

Natasha nodded.

* * *

Natasha and Skye were walking down the corridor towards the hangar when Wanda and Pietro rounded the corner in front of them.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell them" Skye muttered as her siblings approached them

"Hey kiddo, where you going?" Pietro asked with a smile on his face

"Erm-er-I-err-we-err-I" Skye stuttered

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes "We're going on a mission to capture a prisoner"

"What? Skye, you didn't tell us about this" Wanda said

"I know, I-err- I forgot. I'm sorry" Skye said

"Ok, it's fine, don't worry about it" Wanda smiled

"Thanks Wands" Skye smiled back

"Who's the prisoner?" Pietro asked

"Grant Ward" Natasha replied

Wanda raised her eyebrows and Pietro frowned. "It's just you two going?" he asked

"Do you doubt my capability to recapture a prisoner?" Natasha folded her arms and stared at him

"No, not at all" Pietro gulped. Skye smiled at how her brother was scared of 'the widow' "I don't doubt that you'll be able to capture him, I doubt your capability to take care of Skye at the same time"

"Pietro!" Skye frowned "It's not her job to take care of me"

"No, I'm sorry Skye, but you know how dangerous this man is. You could get hurt" the man said

"This is my job Pietro" Skye told him as she folded her arms "Are you telling me that I can't do my job anymore?"

"No, I'm just saying that maybe you should let someone else go on this mission."

"You think I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to take Ward down once and for all" Skye said "I'm going Pietro, and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

"Fine, then we're coming as well" The man said.

"What?" Skye raised her eyebrows

"We're coming too" he repeated

"No you're not" Romanoff told them.

"Yes, we are" Pietro frowned

Natasha raised her eyebrows at him and stepped forward "You are not a part of this mission" she glared at him

Pietro stepped forward "I am now" Wanda put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You know what Maximoff-" Natasha was cut off by Skye stepping in between the two of them. Wanda pulled Pietro away and Skye placed her hands on Natasha's shoulders.

"Look, what i think my brother means, is that maybe you could use the help" Wanda said, trying to keep the peace "If you don't need us we'll just wait on the plane. We're only trying to keep Skye safe"

"I don't need babysitting" Skye frowned

"It's not babysitting, we just don't want to lose you again, you can understand that, right?" the older sister said

Skye sighed before nodding

"Please Natasha, just let us come, we won't interfere in the mission unless you tell us to"

Romanoff rolled her eyes "Fine, but you wait on the plane unless I tell you otherwise"

Wanda nodded "We're fine with that, aren't we Pietro?"

Pietro looked at Natasha but didn't respond. Wanda slapped him on the arm "Yes, yes we're fine with that" he quickly replied whilst rubbing his arm and glaring at his twin.

* * *

Natasha parked the quinjet on the roof of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Skye asked "I thought Coulson said it was just Ward. I don't see why Ward would have a whole warehouse if it was just him."

Natasha shrugged "It might not be just Ward, but I doubt there's more than 5 other guys. Ward couldn't have recruited any lap dogs that quickly, he was in shield's custody less than two days ago"

Skye nodded "Okay, you ready?"

Natasha nodded before handing something to Wanda. "Both of you put these in. We'll tell you if we need you"

Skye looked at the objects and saw that they were com sets.

"Thank you" Wanda said as she handed Pietro a set. Natasha nodded at her before lowering the ramp of the jet.

"Skye" Pietro called out as Skye and Natasha were walking down the ramp. Skye stopped and turned to look at him "Please be careful"

Skye nodded "I'll be fine"

* * *

Skye blasted the door off it's hinges and her and Natasha slowly walked into the warehouse. Natasha had her gun out in front of her and Skye had her hands held out.

Suddenly a door at the end of the corridor banged open and 5 guys ran out. Another door opened to their left and 5 more guys walked out.

"No more than 5 guys, huh" Skye raised her eyebrows at Nat.

Natasha shrugged "At least now it'll be a challenge" she smirked

"My brother and sister are gonna kill you" Skye smirked

"They can try" Natasha replied. Skye smiled and got into her fighting stance as the guys approached them. Skye saw the 5 guys to their left change direction. They started running towards the exit. Skye froze when she saw Ward running along with them.

"There's Ward" Skye told Natasha "They're getting him out!" she said before taking off in the direction of Ward and the other guys.

"No, Skye, wait!" Romanoff yelled, but it was too late. She couldn't even follow Skye as the other 5 guys were now on her.

She knew she could easily take down these guys but she couldn't protect Skye at the same time.

"Pietro! Wanda!" she yelled through coms "Get to Skye!".

' _How did this turn so bad so quickly'_ she thought to herself as she began to take on the 5 guys.

* * *

Skye followed the guys through the hallway and down a set of stairs. They ran into a room and stopped. There were 4 guys standing by the wall, but no sign of Ward.

The four guys got into a fighting stance and advanced on her. Skye quickly raised her hands and took two of them out by sending a huge force towards them. She threw another one against a wall and punched the other one across the jaw. The door slammed shut and suddenly there was a hand around her neck.

"Hey Skye" she heard Ward's voice "Heard you were looking for me. The thing is…" he paused "I was looking for you too. I need some information from you."

Skye turned her palms so they were facing Ward.

"Uh uh" Ward tutted "Don't do that" Skye felt him press something cold against her back. There was a bang and Skye gasped. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and before she knew it her legs buckled underneath her. Ward caught her and lifted her into his arms. She fought to stay conscious but it seemed to be a fight that she was losing. "You're coming with me" she heard Ward say. She lost control of her limbs and her eyelids began to close. After that, everything went black.

* * *

After hearing Natasha's shout through the coms, Pietro lifted Wanda into his arms and began speeding through the compound. He searched every room twice, but Skye wasn't in any of them.

"Where is she!?" Pietro shouted in frustration.

Wanda closed her eyes and focussed on trying to sense Skye. About a minute later, her eyes snapped open and she looked at Pietro in horror. "She's not in the warehouse. He's taken her outside. They're in an alleyway"

That was all Pietro needed before he picked up Wanda and sped towards the exit of the warehouse.

They stopped in the alley outside the warehouse and spotted a man, who they presumed was Ward, at the end of the alley by a car. He was holding an unconscious Skye in his arms.

Ward turned and spotted them and quickly pressed a gun to Skye's head "I saw you on the news" he looked at Pietro "You're fast. But i don't think you're fast enough to stop me before i get a chance to pull this trigger."

"You think?" Pietro glared at him and clenched his fists.

Wanda put a hand on his arm and stopped him. "We're too far away, you won't make it"

Pietro gritted his teeth and continued to glare at Ward. Suddenly they heard a shot ring out.

"Skye!" Wanda screamed.

But the bang hadn't come from Ward's gun. They saw Natasha standing behind Ward with her icer held out in front of her. Ward began to fall and Pietro raced over to catch Skye who was falling out of his arms. Wanda saw Skye land in Pietro's arms and she sighed in relief. She started running towards them just as Natasha began to look Skye over.

Pietro performed his own quick check of Skye to make sure she was okay. He then gently placed her in Natasha's arms.

"What are you-" the redhead began but stopped when she saw what Pietro was doing.

The man was bent over Ward and was angrily super speed punching him.

"Maximoff!" Natasha yelled, but Pietro just continued his attack.

"If you ever lay your hands on her again, I swear to god you asshole I will kill you" Pietro growled even though he knew that Ward obviously couldn't hear him.

Wanda made it to the trio and put a hand on Pietro's arm. The man froze and turned to look at his twin. He was panting and shaking and had a few tears on his face. Wanda put her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "He is not worth it. Just leave him. We have Skye and she is safe"

Natasha continued her own check of Skye when she was sure that she wasn't going to have to pull Pietro off of Ward.

"She looks okay" Natasha told them when she was finished "He must have just iced her. There's no signs of any head trauma"

Pietro sighed in relief and kissed Skye's forehead.

"We should get back to base, we don't know when those other guys are gonna wake up" Natasha said "Pietro, I'll carry Skye, can you carry Ward?"

Pietro nodded and Natasha got out her icer again, a hard task with Skye still in her arms. She shot Ward three more times "That should keep him out for the trip back"

Pietro glared at Ward's unconscious form before lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

* * *

The three trudged up the stairs of the warehouse towards the roof. Wanda opened the door to the roof and Pietro walked through, 'accidentally' bashing Ward's head against it as he walked.

"Pietro, we want him unconscious, not dead" Natasha told him

"That might be what you want, not me" Pietro replied as they walked over to the quinjet.

"Trust me, I'd love to see this asshole put down, but I have orders to take him in alive" Romanoff said

"Why are you even on this mission? I thought you weren't a shield agent anymore" Pietro said

"I'm not. I'm just doing this because I can't wait for him to get what he deserves" the redhead replied

"Fair enough" the speedster said

They walked up the ramp and onto the plane.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Pietro asked

"Just handcuff him to a chair or something. There's some handcuffs in the cockpit" Romanoff told the man.

Pietro hefted Ward off his shoulder and roughly threw him onto the floor. He went to the cockpit and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He dragged Ward towards one of the passenger seats and handcuffed his arm to the bottom of the seat.

Natasha laid Skye across the passenger seats and tried to put a seatbelt on her. That task was a bit hard considering she was laying across three seats.

"We'll hold her" Wanda said as she lifted Skye's head and sat on the seat where it had previously been. She set Skye's head down on her lap and began stroking her hair. Pietro lifted Skye's feet and sat on the seat where they were. He placed her feet on his lap and gave Wanda a small smile.

"I'll get us in the air" Natasha said as she walked into the cockpit.

* * *

When they landed the plane in the hanger of the avengers facility, Ward was still unconscious and so was Skye. Natasha lowered the ramp then gently lifted Skye into her arms. Pietro unlocked Ward's handcuffs, then slung him over his shoulder.

"Pietro, go lock Ward in one of the interrogation rooms" Romanoff said. "We'll take Skye to her bunk"

Pietro nodded then parted from the women.

"Hey Wanda, you ok?" Natasha asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yes, I was just so worried. When you shot Ward I heard the bang and I thought he had shot Skye" the brunette told the redhead

"Oh" was all Natasha said. She paused before saying "Pietro doesn't need to be so worried you know. I've heard that Skye's pretty good at taking care of herself. Plus she was trained by one of shield's best agents"

"Pietro is her big brother, he will always worry about her, no matter how good she is. We raised Skye since we were 10 and then we were taken and we didn't see her for six years. Pietro is scared of losing her again, we both are. She means everything to us"

"yeah, I got that from the way Pietro stood up to me today." Natasha smiled "I know he's scared of me. But today he stood up to me, and he did it so he could protect Skye. I know I looked pissed at him, but really I was impressed; don't tell him I said that though" she smirked

Wanda smiled.

They got to Skye's bunk and Wanda opened the door for Natasha. The redhead placed Skye on her bed then looked at Wanda.

"Those icers leave people with a nasty headache" Natasha said "I know you can probably get rid of her headache, right?"

Wanda nodded

"Ok, I'm just gonna grab her some water for when she wakes up"

"Thank you Natasha" the brunette said. Natasha nodded, then left the room

* * *

Just as Natasha returned with the water, Pietro walked into the room.

"Stark and Cap are in the interrogation room with Ward. They're trying to find out why he wanted Skye and where he found those guys he recruited. I don't think they're being too nice about it. When I left, Cap was pulling Stark off of Ward for the second time since they got in there" Pietro said with a smile on his face

Natasha snorted "Ward won't last 5 minutes in there if he pisses Stark off"

Pietro smirked and Wanda smiled slightly.

They heard a small moan and all snapped their heads towards the waking brunette on the bed.

Skye slowly opened her eyes but quickly slammed them shut again when the bright light of the room flooded her vision. She put her hand over her eyes to further shield them.

Natasha understood what Skye was wincing about, so she walked over to the wall and flicked the bright white ceiling light off. The room wasn't plunged into complete darkness as the sun's rays made their way through the window.

"Thanks" Skye mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at Wanda and Pietro and sighed. Pietro had his arms folded and was frowning. Wanda had her hands on her hips but just looked concerned.

"How you feeling?" Natasha asked from where she was leaning against the wall across the room

"Like crap" Skye remarked. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. She gasped and clutched her hands against her head.

Wanda quickly moved onto the bed and sat behind Skye with the younger woman between her legs. The oldest sister gently pressed her hands on either side of Skye's head. Wanda closed her eyes and focussed on soothing her sister's pain. Skye sighed in relief when the pain subsided and leant back against Wanda's chest. Wanda kept her hands on Skye's head for about a minute more before she began to gently stroke Skye's hair.

Pietro sat down beside Skye and took her hand. The brunette looked up at her big brother "You not gonna say 'I told you so'?" she asked

"I think you've learnt your lesson" the speedster said

Skye nodded

"Yeah, you better have learnt your lesson" Natasha chimed in as she pushed off the wall and walked over to Skye's bed "When we're on a mission together you don't just take off, you wait for your partner" she pointed to herself "Ward's dangerous, you know that, you know it was stupid to go charging after him all on your own"

"Yeah, but we got him didn't we?" Skye shrugged

"Only because Pietro and Wanda intervened. If they weren't there Ward would've taken you" the redhead told the brunette "I know you think that completing the mission is the most important thing, but it's not, your safety is more important than any mission"

"Oh Romanoff, I didn't know you cared" Skye smirked

"Who says I do?" Romanoff smirked back "If you die I've got to fill out a whole lot of paperwork"

Skye grinned "Well, I'll try my best to not die"

"Good" Natasha smirked "I'm gonna go join in on the festivities of pounding on Ward"

Skye smirked "Try not to kill him"

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything" Natasha smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?!" Pietro said loudly, right after Romanoff left. He stood beside the bed and folded his arms

Skye huffed "I thought we weren't doing the 'I told you so' talk"

"We're not. This is the 'are you crazy?!' talk" he told her

Skye rolled her eyes

"He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't!"

"Only because Romanoff shot him!"

"That was her job!" Skye fired back

"That's not the point!" Pietro yelled

"Both of you, stop!" Wanda intervened with a shout

Pietro and Skye both fell silent and turned to look at their sister (which was a hard task for Skye considering her sister was sitting directly behind her)

"It is not worth arguing about, what is done is done. Pietro, Skye is safe and for that we should just be grateful. Skye, your brother is just worried about you and is just trying to protect you, you should be happy about that" Wanda told her siblings. "We understand that this is your job Skye, but maybe you went a bit too far today, because of your personal involvement in the mission"

"What 'personal involvement'?" Skye frowned

"Your personal involvement with Ward" the older sister said

"I have no personal involvement with him" the youngest brunette protested

"I have seen your memories, I have seen what he did to you, and you don't need to be ashamed of having personal reasons for wanting to bring him in" Wanda told her sister

Skye fell silent and began staring at her hands. Pietro looked at her pitifully and instantly regretted his little outburst.

"Oh мој мали цвет" Pietro cried sympathetically as he sat down beside Skye. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you're safe"

Skye wrapped her arms around her brother and rested her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry too, P. I know you're just trying to protect me. I love you"

"I love you too, мој мали цвет" Pietro told her

The speedster shifted so that he was sat beside Wanda. Skye was still sat between Wanda's legs and was leaning against her chest. Wanda had her hands wrapped around Skye's shoulders and had them resting on her sister's chest. Pietro had one arm wrapped around Wanda's shoulders and his other hand was held in Skye's.

* * *

 **мој мали цвет- my little flower**


End file.
